I Walk Alone
by Fraye
Summary: I'm the sickly rose that has lost its thorns. My petals wilt today. Songfic


Been helping Jaslazul with brainstorming, so now I have a million and one different stories flowing through my head; wheeeeeee! As you know, I've been walking through all different styles of writing, having happy; sad, scattered; organized. Today I'll be trying something new that I may or may not completely destroy. Here comes the possible epic failure, here comes the songfic. *Number of the Beast starts playing* XD

* * *

The cool wind whipped at my cheeks as the first flakes of snow whirled in the wind. I glanced around to take in the crisp virgin white, in mere moments the red would be staining its unclean gowns in an unholy notion that life is not worth living for some. _Scum_

The silenced lyrics of a song began to break into my mind. _Isn't it ironic that the verses of the asinine can describe one's whole life, just like that?_

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

A blast of frosty wind hit me quickly, sending the white scarf whipping in the wind behind me. My battle suit was taut to my skin; the dark blue and black the only sign of a past life. Pain seared from my lip as the chapped skin cracked, pus and blood oozing slowly from it.__

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

A single tear drew to my eye as I looked up into the headwind.

_  
_Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

_How did he know?_

I walk alone  
I walk alone

The firmness in his emerald green stare, the intensity and hatred that flowed from it all beat down me in one horrendous torrent. _This wasn't the Fox McCloud I knew. Then again, I wasn't his princess anymore._

I walk alone  
I walk a...

A sneer drew up on his face as he raised his blaster, shaking in the frigid blasts. My cool blue eyes stared at him, no feeling left anymore__

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

"Fox."

"Kursed."__

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

The silence held there for mere moments, a painfully sharp tendril stabbing into my heart and tearing my flesh. _I wasn't innocent; I knew this would come for me some day._ A steady stream of blood flowed down my chest, a small cough rattling my lungs as I felt the warm, sticky liquid erupt from my mouth.__

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

"Fox… my name isn't Kursed. It's…"__

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

Another cough rattled my lungs as I allowed myself to retch more of the bittersweet flow of life exit me.__

I walk alone  
I walk alone

"Krystal," I whispered.__

I walk alone  
I walk a..._  
_

He froze as I pulled myself towards him. Each step sent a large wave of pain through my body. The gaping hole atop my breast, least it is by Fox's hand that I was to leave this life.

_  
_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

My cold lips pressed violently against his as I tried to get everything I could out of him. I could taste the toxin on my lips.__

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

His eyes widened as he suddenly froze, wavering as if he had lost will to fight. _ If I die, I'll at least be carried to the heavens in my angel's arms to reenter my life as a Cerinian._

I walk alone  
I walk a..

My lips mashed against his, warmth spreading for mere moments from his lips before dying a painful death in my heart. Snow started to collect in the seared-shut hole that allowed my life to go on for mere moments more.

_Life_

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

_Death_

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

Pain continued to ebb in my cold, frozen heart. Fox's eyes dulled as he slowly went down. With the loss of my support, I went down on him.

_Die Krystal._

_Die_

_Why won't you die?_

The burn held in the blood allowing it to heal.

_End it yourself._

_Weakness_

_I couldn't move, my hand was clasped around Fox's gun but I couldn't turn it. No more coughs reached my lungs. I was gonna live._

_Nonononononononononono_

_NOOOOOO_

_Fox is dead._

I could hear the sounds of sirens in the distance.

_I was gonna live._

_Die god damn it._

_Just fucking die!_

I inhaled Fox's scent, catching the mingled scents of musk, blood, and his killer, me. _I was his poison._

_I'm the apple._

_I'm the knife._

_I'm the heart._

_I can never be loved. No, I always ruin it. It's always great; then it's all gone. Why me?_

Tears

_Damn it!_

The sirens were closer now, the chill wrapping around me. The chill of death was rocking in my bones, but I was alive.

_He missed the heart._

_He knew._

_I'm alive._

_He knew!_

_And I killed him…_

The medical workers arrived, one knocking the gun.

_Freedom_

A second tendril sought out my heart and soul.

_My soul is free._

_Fox is waiting for me._

_Maybe I can love_

_Maybe I can lose…_

_I am the rose_

_My petals have finally wilted._

_Thank God._

* * *

That was weird, but strangely entertaining. It didn't rely on the song, but the song was her internal feelings and was introduced early on. This is one of my favorite songs, so I sort of figured this song would fit Kursed, Krystal being her shadow. I hope you all enjoy, because I don't know what you think, just what I think. :D


End file.
